


She stopped smiling

by Sugaryspice413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, F/M, Smiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaryspice413/pseuds/Sugaryspice413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had the brightest smile it would light up her dark days with her mother.<br/>She had the brightest smile it was a breath of air on the days his pranks failed.<br/>She had the brightest smile it came up every time he felt lonely.</p><p>She doesn't smile anymore. What happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. light of dark days

        Somedays Rose came home to the lingering smell of vodka in the air, bottles of champagne on the white tile floor, and her mother passed out in a disorented possession on the couch. She would sigh and help her mother into a better position and wrap her in a blanket.

         She would hear her mother mummble, slurrs of some sort. Wishing she could be a better mother or wanting to provide her daughter the best. Rose would walk away like it was nothing but hollows words. Empty syllables with no meaning. For Rose knew her mother tried, but couldn't be the best.

          Rose would go to her room with slight tears in the corner of her eyes. A lump in her throat wishing she could tell her mother that she was great and needn't worry about anything. That Rose does love her very much.

           Rose would hear the ding on her laptop and wipe the corners of her eyes she would walk to the purple computer and see the bright lime green sign of Jade Harleys icon. Wanting to talk to her, always at the right moment. She would open video chat, to see Jades happy face with understanding bright green eyes.

          Rose would finally let go of her strong face and tell Jade what she wants people to know, what she wants her mother to know. And Jade would be there telling her calming words smiling a bright smile to light up her day. She was happy to be with Jade to talk to her with her cheerful face when everyone else in the world has gloomy frowns.

           Jade had the brightest smile that would light up her dark days with her mother.

          Now those days she feels sad, there is no ding on her computer. There is no rich lime green text. There is no smiling Jade. She sits near her computer waiting for the green icon. But to no avail. Jade doesn't smile anymore.

                     What happened to that smile?


	2. Chapter 2

                John would be in school getting shoved into a locker after pulling a small prank on the jock of the school. He would go to the principal because he unscrewed the chair of a teacher. He would get kicked with a kick me sign on the back of his shirt. It’s just a joke no harm done.

                He would be beat up because he was a dork, loser, and no name joker. He would walk home in shambles to his dad who wasn’t home. Maybe at work maybe hiding somewhere to pull a classic dad prank on him.

                John would get cleaned up and put a plan into motion. A plan to get his dad by surprise. To no avail when his dad didn’t come home s=for a long time and when he did failed to even set the plan in motion. John would fail at his prank.

                 The next day would be the same process of bulling for fun, getting hurt, coming home, and waiting for dad. 

                There would be days where he couldn’t handle it, but it’s as if Jade always knew those times. A green smile would pop up on pesterchum. Talking with her would always be compliments and sweet words. Something to cheer him up. She would fall for the most obvious pranks that he did to her.

                She would be the smile that was like a breath of fresh air. A wind to push him up, to show him happiness once again. To forget the jokes and to forget the late nights. To remember that there’s someone there for him, who thinks his pranks are funny and playful.

                Yet now John would come home tired of it all once more. Wanting to stop everything. And Jades breathe of air would not cool him down. He couldn’t hear the jingle of her pestering him. He couldn’t see her funny icon ready to laugh with him. He would wait for that moment she could pop up again saying a silly sentence to why she didn’t talk before. But that doesn’t happen. Her smile isn’t there.

                What happened to Jades wonderful smile?


End file.
